


Reflection

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Mako and Jamie make good use of the mirror in their cheap hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I finally finished after three months. I went with Hog fucking Rat in front of a mirror. Hopefully this is alright.

The room was small, but it was all they could afford. One bed, a small dresser, a tall mirror, and only a few feet of free space to walk in. Jamison hated small rooms, and would always let Mako know, much to Mako's annoyance.

As soon as they entered the room, Jamison's entire body frowned. His smile fell, his unkempt brows furrowed towards the center of his face. He groaned as he walked around, dropping his bag somewhere along the way as he inspected the room. Mako went in after him, eyes following Jamison; he knew what he was doing. Jamison went to the mirror and looked at himself. If Mako didn't know him better, he looked like he was actually concerned with the grime that was on his body.

Mako sat down heavily on the edge of the lone bed. "Don't complain. S'better than nothing."

Jamison pursed his lips, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "But it's so small. I think they did this on purpose."

Mako sighed tiredly and didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Jamison's complaints and irrational theories.

Jamison took the hint and for once didn't go on a ten minute rant. He turned back to the mirror to look at himself. There were heavy dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looked ill, but it was just because of his lack of sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep much lately thanks to a reoccurring nightmare that caused him to jolt up out of bed, with him either crying or panicking, or both, as a result. Jamison never told Mako exactly what happened in his nightmare, and he never pried, but he knew that it scared him.

Mako removed his mask and stood up, and before Jamison realized, Mako's hand was on his chin, tilting his face a little to the side. Mako was looking at him through the mirror, staring at him with faded blue eyes.

"Still not sleeping?" he asked, and Jamison shifted his eyes away in shame. Mako let go and wrapped his arms around Jamison's skinny waist, belly pressed into his back. "Maybe we need to burn off that energy of yours..."

The question was followed by a light kiss to Jamison's neck, and he melted right into it. Leaning back against Mako's sturdy frame, Jamison rolled his head to the side so Mako could ravish his neck if he so pleased.

"Wear you out so you sleep like a log tonight?"

Jamison hummed and closed his eyes, lips forming up into a wicked little grin. "Sounds like fun. Jus' don't break me, right, Roadie?"

Mako pulled Jamison closer at that. Jamison always knew what to say to push Mako's buttons, but they were always the right buttons. The man had a thing for Mako being rough with him, leaving bites and bruises all over his body, and pounding him hard, and he knew that it got Mako's engine running as well.

Mako began to leave soft kisses along Jamison's neck as his hands undid the leather straps holding Jamison's canteen and grenades. He tossed them aside carelessly and massaged his fingers along the skin that was under the straps. It was red and irritated from the constant rubbing, and that's why Mako was giving it attention.

Jamison felt both of his nipples pinched and he moaned in his throat. The pinches turned to soft rubbing, but when both nipples were hard and poking up, Mako pinched and teased them again. It didn't take long for Jamison to completely melt under Mako's touch, and he started to grind back against him. Mako returned it and pushed Jamison into the mirror. Seeing Jamison against the mirror and seeing himself in it, Mako got an idea. 

He pulled Jamison backwards to the bed and sat down, and plopped Jamison onto his lap. 

"Look." Mako held Jamison's chin and made him look at their reflections. "How many people do you think fucked in front of this mirror?" 

"Dunno," Jamison shrugged as he wiggled in Mako's lap. 

"Doesn't matter. Only thing that matters is us fucking in front of it." Mako pressed his lips to Jamison's neck and began to unbutton his shorts. Jamison was breathing erratically already and shimmied to get out of his bottoms. Once he was, Mako pulled him up so he was standing naked before him, and leaned down to kiss his hip. He bit him just hard enough to leave a mark, and softly kissed it after. Jamison giggled at everything and started to trail his fingers along Mako's shoulders, through his hair, touching his face. He loved the mix of soft and rough that Mako tended to bring to their little adventures.

Jamison turned around in Mako's arms to face him. "So? What're we doin'?"

"Didn't you hear? I said all that matters is us fucking in front of this mirror," Mako answered bluntly and Jamison felt chills shoot up through his entire body. He'd always wondered what they looked like during sex, and the idea of that excited him.

Mako stood up from the bed and effortlessly tossed Jamison onto it. He undid his belt, pushed down his overalls, and pulled out his cock. Jamison got onto his knees in front of him as a wild grin spread across his lips.

"Looks like ya need a hand there, mate," he said and reached forward. He wrapped his fingers around Mako, hand dwarfed by the man's size. Jamison brought his face close and kissed the pierced tip as his flesh hand gripped and gently twisted around the veiny member. His lips parted and took Mako in until his jaw started to feel a dull ache. The metal ring touch the back of his throat and for a moment he felt like he'd gag, but he managed to avoid that and started to bob his head some. Mako began to groan and after a minute, Jamison felt a large hand stroke gently through his blond hair.

Jamison tilted his head some and looked up at Mako, who was watching him with a tiny smile on his face. A smile was a rare sight from Mako so it caught Jamison a little by surprise.

"Get up, that's enough." Mako pulled Jamison up, the blond still wearing that surprised, and now confused expression.

"Was it not good?" Jamison asked him concernedly.

Mako grunted and turned his face away as he turned a little red. "Don't be stupid." 

His comment made Jamison perk up like a puppy that had been praised by its master, and he got up from the bed, Mako held his waist and twirled around to seat himself back on the mattress. With Jamison back in his lap, Mako lifted one leg over his arm, snaked his hand under and made Jamison arch his hips out. With one leg off to the side, Jamison moved himself so Mako could do what he wanted more easily, and soon he felt thick fingers trail down his inner thigh, reaching under him and then touch against his hole. He shivered and giggled at the cold touch, yet it set his body on fire.

"Hey, Mako?" Jamison suddenly spoke, sounding concerned. "This cheap hotel even have any lube?"

Mako shrugged with a grunt and push the tip of his finger inside.

Jamison chuckled and looked in the mirror. He blushed dark at seeing himself spread out, hole being fingered by Mako, and Mako's chin resting on his shoulder. The intense, concentrated expression on Mako's face made him even more aroused.

"Should go without sayin', yer not puttin' this inside me without lube," Jamison grinned crookedly as his fingers gripped the head of Mako's cock, which was pressing up against his inner thigh.

Mako groaned. "Better find some then." He pulled his fingers out, held around Jamison's narrow waist, and he carried him around the room as he looked for the substance that was delaying their fun. 

"Ah, ha..." Mako laughed as he fished a small bottle out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a condom as well, but when he presented it to Jamison, the blond snatched it away with a disapproving look on his face.

"Dun like these. I like when ya raw me."

Mako blushed looked back to the mirror. Jamison looked so comfortable just hanging onto him, being carried around like a baby.

"What's wrong Roadie? I say somethin' embarrassin'?" Jamison cooed and wrapped his arms around Mako's shoulders. 

"You're always embarrassing." Mako sat down on the bed and resumed their earlier position, with Jamison spreading his legs over his thighs and presenting his entrance to him through the mirror. After getting settled, Mako poured some lube onto his fingers and began to prod at Jamison's hole.

"But ya...ah, ya still like me right? Even though I'm—" he grunted as a finger pushed deep inside of him, "—embarrassing, right?"

Mako only grunted and began to thrust his finger. 

"Right?" Jamison asked again with a slight waver in his voice.

The large man sighed and turned his face to Jamison's, breath tickling his red-dusted cheek. "I love you, embarrassment and all, now be quiet."

Jamison smiled brightly and nuzzled back against Mako's body. "Such a charmer! Yer so—" he was cut off when his voice broke into a moan. Mako's finger pushed hard against his prostate and made his entire lower body tingle with warmth, shudders wracking through him.

"You talk too much."

"Betcha love that 'bout me too!" Jamison giggled and tilted his head back with a moan. Mako continued and soon added a second finger to stretch him more. Jamison watched through the mirror and for the first time saw himself being opened up for Mako, saw the pink of his insides when Mako spread his fingers, how his skin was pushed and pulled with each small thrust. It was a visual of what he always felt and could never see, but now he could, and even though the mirror was dirty and cracked, it was a wonderful sight.

"F...Feels good..." Jamison mumbled as he turned his head towards Mako's. His golden eyes slid shut as he sunk into the pleasure. 

"I know," Mako replied with a soft chuckle and kissed Jamison's temple. Watching himself in the mirror touching Jamison, it made Mako want him even more, but also seeing Jamison like that, it shone a new light on how he felt. As he worked on stretching him, Jamison kept moaning and groaning, squirming in his arms.

"Jamie..." Mako muttered low, deep with want. "Can I...? Now...?"

Jamison giggled. "Not like ya to be shy." He nuzzled his pointy nose against Mako's stubbly cheek. "'m good."

Mako nodded and lifted Jamison up, leaning back to support him as he spread some lube on his cock. He moved Jamison's body a little to line himself up, and then used his fingers to spread Jamison's cheeks some.

"Make sure to watch," Mako whispered and nipped at Jamison's reddened ear, and immediately pushed in, the tip pressing through the ring of muscle with ease.

Between the dirty words and feeling himself open up so easily, Jamison let out a shameless moan and rolled his head to the side. Mako held Jamison's waist so he didn't impale himself, and slowly let Jamison sink down. Soft grunts, ahhs and ohhs filled Mako's ears as Jamison took more of him in little by little, and he himself grunted quietly from the immense warmth around him. When Mako was finally deep inside and he heard Jamison panting and whimpering softly, he looked to the mirror to see what they looked like.

His heart pounded. Jamison was stretched far more than he imagined, and his cock looked even bigger at the base where he disappeared into him. For a moment he wondered how Jamison could take him with such little preparation and being so much smaller than him, but Jamison seemed to love having him inside of him, and his body showed it. He was sweating, panting, and there was a bulge showing in his lower abdomen. 

Jamison pressed his hand against the bulge, using his prosthetic hand to hold onto Mako's arm that was tight around his waist. "'m all filled filled up," he spoke breathlessly with closed eyes and broken giggles.

Mako placed a hand on top of Jamison's and pressed down on the bulge. "Not filled enough." Heat tightened around him as Jamison squeezed his inner muscles. The grip made Mako groan and bury his face into Jamison's neck, moaning against his skin. It was his own fault, saying naughty things to get Jamison riled up, but it only make him feel good as well. But it was too hot, almost too hot for him to handle.

For a moment, Mako reveled in the feeling and sight before him, but then his hand went to the underside of Jamison's thigh to lift him up just a little, and then brought him back down as he thrust his hips up. Jamison moaned long and low, fingers twitching against Mako's skin as he arched his back against the large belly behind him. It was a beautiful sight, and Mako didn't even mind that Jamison's eyes were screwed shut; he knew it was only because he was feeling so good. Mako had hoped he'd look and see where that pleasure was coming from, but in the moment he didn't really care as long as that pleasure continued.

Slowly, Mako lifted Jamison up so he was nearly out, sucking the air from Jamison's lungs and leaving him breathless before letting his welcoming body sink back down with a lengthy moan. Jamison bit at his lip in several places, ripping the skin off and making it burn, but he didn't even notice the small pain as Mako continued to lift him as if he was as light as a feather. The bulge in his belly kept pushing out each time Mako would bury himself deep, and he'd moan as his fingers danced over the head that made a protrusion in skin.

Mako rested his head next to Jamison's, and whispered his name in a low rumble beside his ear. "Look at us," he commanded gently and a large hand stroked at Jamison's cheek, coaxing his eyes open to see themselves. Jamison instantly tensed and clenched his body, and let out a heavy pant. "Disgusting, right?" They looked amazing together, but they were both dirty. Pre-cum leaked from Jamison's cock, his body was sweaty, eyes drooped like he'd worked all day, and Mako was just as sweaty, hair shiny with oil and dirt.

"Wanna cum?" Mako asked, adding a soft kiss to Jamison's cheek.

"Whatda'ya think?" Jamison chuckled and pat his belly. "What about you?"

Mako gave a slow thrust with a grunt. "Not yet," he said and pulled back out. "I'm not done with you yet." 

Following up on his words, Mako gripped Jamison's waist and lifted him quicker and quicker, slipping in and out of him at an overwhelming speed. His hands slipped against Jamison's skin as he tried to grip at him; both were sweaty and wild and it was getting messy.

"Open your eyes," Mako commanded once again, not slowing his pace one bit.

Jamison bounced up and down, mouth hanging open and saliva dripping out, but he opened his gold eyes and looked as Mako had ordered him to. 

They were disgusting. Like animals, but he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Jamison choked out a moan. "R-Right there, Mako," he whimpered and threw his head back as Mako continued to thrust hard against Jamison's prostate. "Wanna...cum..." he spoke between more lewd sounds.

Mako grunted beside his ear, the sound rumbled through his chest and resonated throughout Jamison's body. His toes curled under and his legs twitched, his breathing hitched and he felt hot prickling all over his body, sweat built up on every inch of his skin, and heat pooled in his lower belly until it all released with a strangled yell. Jamison shuddered and gasped as semen spurted from him, droplets going as far as to hit the mirror and dribble down. 

Mako held onto him tight, momentarily paralyzed by the vice grip that had taken hold of his swollen cock. He stayed still for a moment and let Jamison relax a little after his orgasm, and then began to slowly thrust.

"Jamison..."

"Mmm. C'mon big guy. 'Know yer not done yet." Jamison chuckled dazedly and lazily kissed Mako's pink cheek. "I'm not filled enough, 'member?"

Mako pulled Jamison down hard and pulled a surprised and pleased squeak from him. "That's right."

Jamison hummed as he rubbed his belly bulge affectionatly. "C'mon, cum in me, Mako. I love when ya do." Jamison giggled at the little groans Mako made behind him; dirty talk was something that Make didn't handle well, but was wonderful at doing.

Mako continued to move his hips up and yanked Jamison's body down onto him. He felt himself twitching inside, his groin was hot, balls tightened, and then he growled low and bit into Jamison's shoulder, filling the smaller man up. His hips moved a little still, making the semen leak out some, which only made Jamison laugh. 

The blond reached down and dabbed his fingers against the white sticky substance and eagerly licked his fingers clean. 

"So good, mate!"

Mako rolled his eyes and pulled Jamison off of him, setting him on the bed beside him. "Don't lie. Know it doesn't taste good," he said and started to undo Jamison's prosthetics for bed.

Jamison laid back, propped up on an elbow and reached down once again to prod at his entrance. "S'not so bad" He licked his fingers a second time.

"Stop that," Mako said and grabbed Jamison's hand.

"Mm, what? I embarrassin' ya?" Jamison cooed and batted his eyes, grin splitting his face nearly in half.

Mako growled, leaned down, and kissed Jamison passionately. 

"You're always embarrassing."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
